


A Different Type Of Hunger

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Consensual, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Exophilia, F/M, Feels, Growling, Kidnapping sorta, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsterfucker, Monsters, Multi, Oral Sex, Purring, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Weirdest threesome situation ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: You meet a creature named Venom under less than ideal circumstances, but that doesn't stop him from asking you for a very intimate favor.





	1. Chapter 1

You sigh as you type, glancing out the office window at the rain softly pattering against the glass. Leftover morning coffee just isn't enough to fight off fatigue, and you're so ready to clock out and crash at your cozy apartment.

But your couch potato fantasies are interrupted by the distant echo of a scream, and your fingers freeze up, fight or flight instinct snapping into effect immediately. You get up and walk over to the window, blinking down at the street many stories below, but everything appears normal from what you can see. Perhaps it had been an accident on another street? Funny, it sounded as if it had been coming from inside the building...

Just as your adrenaline is lessening, the repetitive, clipped sound of assault rifles explodes downstairs, followed by a thunderous animalistic roar and the grating crashes of a violent fight.

"What in the FUCK?" you gasp as a building support groans, clutching the edge of the desk in terror as your abdominal muscles clench to prevent you from pissing yourself. You jump out of your chair as the office door bursts open, your coworker James staring at you with wide eyes.

"I think it's a terrorist attack," he splutters, running in to snatch your arm as a small explosion rocks the building. The pair of you bolt out of the room and dash towards the emergency stairs, the deep roar sounding again and echoing through the building. 

"Shit, shit, what the fuck is that???" James sobs as you trip over one of your heels and stumble, angrily kicking them off to resume careening down the stairs.

"I don't fucking know, all I know is we're getting out of this building in one piece," you snap, grabbing his hand and pulling him along behind you. You reach the bottom of the steps and the cacophony is earsplitting now; military orders, gunshots, and snarls assaulting your ears as you slam the emergency door open and set off the alarm.

You try to keep running but you're frozen by the violent scene in front of you: smoke fills the air as the flash of gunshots reflects in the glass across the room. But your attention is fixated on just one thing: a massive black figure is standing in the middle of the room, sabre-like claws swinging and throwing the soldiers as if they're simply plastic dolls. 

James screams next to you and you join him, feet finally moving as a bullet lodges itself in the granite wall next to your head. The monster's head whips around and a mouth lined with rows of dagger teeth grins malevolently at you; or it could've been benevolent, with a face like that any expression is going to look murderous. You glance back, unable to help yourself as you take in the display of raw power and violence. The head turns as you bolt, a massive eely tongue sliding out of the deadly maw as it opens to let out a snarl.

It's horrific, destructive...and beautiful. 

James screams in front of you and you trip over him as he goes down, sprawling to the ground with a thud as he chokes on his blood. 

"JAMES! NO!!" you shriek, crawling over to hold his blond head in your hands. A bullet has torn its way through his pale throat, blood gushing from the wound as you sob. He dies almost immediately, eyes going glassy and hands slipping away from your arm with one final gurgle. You hadn't been friends, but he really didn't deserve to die.

"Oh god oh god oh god oh GOD," you babble, pushing yourself up onto your knees as the monster looms out of the smoke, unfamiliar alien form rearing back as it stares at you. Your scream is frozen in your throat as it leaps, snatching you up by the arm and crashing through the glass door at the end of the hallway, gunfire following you and thudding into its back.

It jumps onto the building across the street and climbs it like a monkey, leaping from building to building but still keeping a tight grip on you as it escapes the fight. It finally slows blocks away, grunting out deep breaths and thunking you down in an alleyway, pulling away from you as the massive tongue lolls out of its mouth.

"But Eddie, I can't help it, it's my mating cycle," the beast grumbles, and you forgo a scream to blink at it in confusion. Who was it talking to?

"You wouldn't understand, Eddie," it growls, gelatinous white eyes studying you as saliva slides down to the ground. You whimper as you stare up at it, unable to help the fact that your nether regions are reacting in a rather embarrassing way.

You're wet. Very much so, in fact.

"P-please don't k-kill me," you sob out, and the beast chuckles lowly, the sound so deep that it reverberates within your chest.

"No, we only kill our enemies," it laughs, leaning down until the long tongue is hanging down in front of you, slippery saliva dripping down onto your leg. It whines, and you try to calm yourself, ignoring the mouthful of teeth that could bite you in half with minimal effort. If it were going to kill you, it already would have. Right?

"...what are you?..." you breathe, marveling at the fact that an actual monster is in front of you. The likes of which you've only been able to fantasize about in sex fueled daydreams.

"We are Venom," it purrs, lowering itself to come down to your level. "We were ambushed...I am sorry about your friend," it growls, head lowering in regret.

You're at a loss for words, so you just continue staring as it whines again, its eyes turning to slits as you glance down at its groin. Something, you can't tell exactly what, is happening down there.

"I know this is very fast for a question like this, but...are you willing to mate? I cannot go much longer without releasing," Venom whines, then growls sharply.

"Eddie, I AM getting consent," it barks out, shaking its head and slamming a fist down in frustration hard enough to crack the concrete. "I know the rules!" 

You can't help but smile in vague amusement. This is by far the weirdest situation you've ever been in, but the fact that you know you're not in immediate danger is helping you loosen up. There's really no reason why you shouldn't....you're what people call a monsterfucker, and this could possibly be your only chance to actually fulfill that desire.

"I mean...what...what happens during your mating?" you ask, curiosity finally overruling your fear as you sit up a little straighter, glancing down between its legs. Venom follows your glance, and cocks its head. A taloned hand reaches down and one of the digits slips into a vertical slit, a small gush of fluid escaping the pouch as a thick tentacle-like appendage rolls out. It's prehensile, holding itself up as it wiggles in the air, black fluid dribbling down from it to pool on the ground.

"Eddie what do you call this?....penis. This is my penis," it remarks, and you gape as the exotic genitalia increases in length and girth right in front of your hungry eyes. 

"Do you want to mate?" it insists again, crouching a little lower in an attempt to make itself less threatening to you. You bite your lip and finally nod slowly, reaching out tentatively to touch the onyx alien flesh of its chest.

"Yes...I'll mate with you," you consent, and a happy growl rumbles out of it as it looks around, spotting an abandoned building and picking you up effortlessly, carrying you against its hot chest. You shiver as it sets you down gently, a talon catching your jacket and slightly tugging it off.

"Sorry," it apologizes, scared of spooking you and losing this rare opportunity to 'mate'. You smile slightly, pulling the jacket off and laying it down to protect you from the dirty ground. It rasps in a deep breath and watches you, the tongue sliding out again as you sit down. You glance up at the toothy face as you reach down to pull at your shirt, realizing that you haven't even asked its gender.

"So...are you male?" you ask as the shirt slips over your head, Venom leaning in to get a good look at you.

"Yes, my host and I are both male," he answers, shuffling closer until he's right next to you, penis waving towards you with interest. You unclip your bra and the tongue slides over to make contact with your throat, slipping down to stimulate your breast with a low growl. A hot taloned hand reaches in to rest on your stomach, and you bite your lip. He could disembowel you with a simple flick of the wrist.

He pushes against your belly until you lay back, reaching down to unzip the side of your skirt and wiggle out of it. A low rumble that sounds suspiciously like a purr is coming from somewhere deep in his chest, and he reaches down to hook the skirt on a talon and pull it down your legs. Your panties quickly follow, and he lowers his face down to eagerly study your pussy. Apparently liking what he sees, the tongue slides out again and caresses your thigh, the rumbling purr getting louder as the tongue finally prods at your folds. The touch draws a gasp out of you and you spread your legs for him, lips parting to give him the full view of your entrance.

"Eddie, I really do not appreciate your commentary right now," Venom hisses, and you cock an eyebrow in curiosity, but ultimately decide not to ask. You probably don't even want to know, in all honesty. 

The slippery tongue sneaks past your folds and snakes into your pussy, drawing a low moan from you as it slides all the way in and pokes against your cervix in curiosity.

"Ah," you gasp in slight pain, and he withdraws, a low moan rumbling out of him as he tastes your juices. You reach down to pull his head forward, adjusting your hips until you feel the deadly teeth settle against your labia. A small surge of adrenaline courses through you as you bite your lip, a taloned hand again sliding up to rest on your stomach as he begins to wiggle his tongue deep inside your hungry cunt. He continues the oral sex for about three minutes until you cover his hand with yours, causing his attention to switch from your pussy up to your face.

"I'm ready," you breathe, and he growls deeply, withdrawing his tongue and snapping his jaws closed in excitement. The puddle beneath him is sizable now, his sexual fluids slipping down the insides of his powerful thighs. You sit up and lower your face to his penis, and he grunts in surprise and pleasure when you take the tip into your mouth. It tastes salty, not unlike human men, but there's also an unfamiliar tang to it. It tastes almost like a sugary penny. You let the tentacle cock slip back out and stand, pushing against his corded chest until he moves from a crouch to sitting, letting you control which position you start out with.

You climb up onto his lap and sit, wrapping your legs around him and resting your hands on the defined abdomen. He whines again as your pressure rests on his groin, and you can feel his penis shifting to nudge at you. You squeak and wiggle away as it pokes eagerly at your asshole, and you glare up at him.

"Wrong hole," you growl, and he blinks, appearing to scowl as he corrects himself.

"Shut up, Eddie," he hisses as the tip slips in uninhibited, your shared lubrication making for easy access. It undulates into you without warning and you let out a throaty moan, a pained squeak ending it as the thickest part of the shaft slips in. Jesus fuck, he's THICK, but thankfully the squishy give of the tentacle softens the dramatic stretch.

"Nnnnnnnnnnn," he grumbles, talons digging shallowly into your back to pull you closer against his chest. The growly purr has returned, and his chest is vibrating lightly with every breath. He wastes no time beginning the mating process, the tentacle fucking into you roughly, not requiring him to thrust his slim hips. The sensation is unlike anything you've ever felt before, BETTER than anything you've ever felt before. The slippery twisting thrust is already making an orgasm build, and you grind down onto him to stimulate your clit against his now thickened slit. You glance down, noting that the edges of the slit look somewhat like a vagina when he's fully aroused. 

"Holy shit, you're amazing," you breathe, and the tongue slides back out to nuzzle your cheek since he's too tall to nuzzle you with his face.

"The feeling is mutual," he purrs after retracting his tongue, squeezing you against him as his movements get even rougher. Your mouth falls open and your first orgasm hits, making you buck down onto him as you groan his name with abandon. 

He whines desperately and lets you finish pulsing before he stands, not disrupting your coupling as he twists you around effortlessly and holds you up in a makeshift doggystyle position. It's nearly a wheelbarrow, but you're unable to hold yourself due to his height. So he extends your arms behind your back and supports your weight as he starts fucking into you even harder than before, this time bumping his hips to stimulate you externally against his slit. You wrap your legs around him and rest your heels on the small of his back, biting your lip as his cock grinds down against your spongey G-spot. You don't even need clitoral stimulation to get off with his anatomy.

"FUCK," he barks with a loud rumble, and you feel him tense as hot liquid releases deep inside you. His rumble reaches a thunderous pitch as black cum overfills you and splatters to the floor, some of it trailing down your stomach and dripping off of your chin. It pours out of him for a good twenty seconds, and he wobbles unsteadily as the tentacle cock writhes and sends you reeling into another orgasm. 

"Oh my godddddd," you squeal as you clench down on him, drawing a thin whine out of him as he collapses to his knees, forcing you to catch yourself to keep your face from smashing into the floor. His grips loosens and you unwrap your legs, tumbling to the ground as he pants and leans forward.

You frown as something in his face shifts, and gape in shock as his face quite literally unpeels to reveal the face of a human, the onyx body disappearing before your eyes to be replaced by that of a naked man.

"I...what??" you gasp, staring at him in disbelief. The man sighs, looking exhausted with dark circles under his eyes.

"Uh yeah...I'm that Eddie guy," he chuckles, reaching up to awkwardly scratch his head as you glance down to find a very human cock between his legs. He scowls at you and you quickly look back up at his face.

"Eyes up here lady. Anyway...thanks for letting him get that out of his system, I swear to god he wouldn't shut up about pussy for the last few days, apparently he was starting a mating cycle," he says, sitting and leaning back against a crate in exhaustion.

"Um...you're welcome," you return as you start to dress, wondering how exactly you're going to get back to your apartment now. A thought strikes you, and you glance at Eddie, a small smile tugging at the corners of your mouth.

"If uh...if he goes into heat or whatever it is again...maybe I could help out some more," you offer, and Eddie regards you with interest, finally nodding.

"Damn, that'd actually be WAY helpful," he laughs, giving you his number to enter into your contacts.  
"So do you need help getting home?" you prompt before leaving, but he shakes his head and waves a dismissive hand.

"Nah, he just needs to recoup then he's taking us where we need to go next. And he says thanks, by the way, he thinks your tits are impressive," Eddie relays, rolling his eyes as Venom communicates to him. 

"Thanks," you giggle, finally turning to leave the dilapidated building and find your way home. 

You hope with a smirk that these cycles happen often...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36  
> I hope you enjoyed <333


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have your second "date" with Venom, who makes sure to be more attentive than he was last time.

Eddie sighs, straightening the tie and glaring at the onyx symbiote currently peaking out from under his collar.

"I STILL can't believe you're making me do this," Eddie grumbles.

"Eddieee, don't be like this, every lady deserves to be wined and dined, I put up with you and your one night stands all the time...it's the least you can do," Venom chides, popping a button off the vest to get back at his host.

Eddie sighs, snatching up his keys and heading for the door. Venom vibrates with excitement against his chest, finally absorbing back into the man's body. In all honesty, Eddie really doesn't mind this. Not only is Venom his closest friend (and maybe a little more than that at times), but if Venom's on edge, so is Eddie. And vice versa. 

Sharing a body is only as complicated as you choose to make it.

 

 

Eddie pulls up to your house right on time, giving you a wide smile as you walk out and slide into the passenger's side. 

"Heyyy, how's it hangin'?" he asks, wincing when Venom burrows up and pops out of his collar again.

"Shut up Eddie, don't ruin the mood. Besides, she has nothing to hang, she's female," Venom points out in annoyance. He greets you with a toothy bump to the cheek while Eddie rolls his eyes and looks thoroughly miserable, pulling out and speeding towards the restaurant. 

"Venom, some women do, you still have a lot to learn," Eddie chides. 

"I've been fine, thanks for asking. How about you?" you ask, biting back a laugh and arching your neck as Venom burrows into your throat. He's purring like last time, but the pitch is much different than before. It must be because he's not doing it through his host's vocal chords. It's very faint, more similar to a cat, but with a higher pitch.

"Oh I've been fine, very, very horny, but yes, fine. I've been looking forward to this for weeks," he purrs. "How about you?"

Before you can respond, Eddie leans over and speaks in a conspiratorial whisper.

"He's been making me wake up with juicy morning wood for the past WEEK," he hisses. "And I mean REAL messy. Cum everywhere. I think I even saw some on the ceiling!"

"EDDIE!" Venom hisses, whipping around to nip at the host while you finally let loose and laugh. 

"Guys! You should've called me earlier! I would've been MORE than willing to come over!"

"NO! No! You're not a pussy call, although there's nothing wrong with that, if you want it. I wanted to wait until we could get into a nice restaurant." Venom pauses, gelatinous body turning towards Eddie. "That's what it is, right? Pussy call?"

"Booty. Booty call," Eddie chuckles, pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant. It's nearby, but you've never gone because of the price tag. 

"Thanks Ven," you whisper, turning your head to give him a kiss. He shudders and retreats back into Eddie, trying his best not to get too worked up and accidentally make his host turn right there in the parking lot. A woman getting "ravished" by an alien isn't exactly something that the general public would like to see.

Most of them, anyway.

You get a private room for obvious purposes, sitting right next to Eddie so that Venom can pop out and talk to you. He can't stay away from you, rumbling and rubbing all over your neck while you eat your appetizer. Unfortunately, it's more than a little awkward for you with Eddie sitting right there. Venom senses your mood and cocks his head, nudging you.

"What is it?"

"Sorry, it's...I dunno, it's just hard to talk with Eddie right there," you admit, sheepishly pushing an hors d'oeuvres across your plate.

Eddie glances over while Venom boils in agitation, unsure of what to do.

"Venom can turn if you want. We'll just have to wait until the main course and ask not to be bothered."

Excitement burns your cheeks as Venom perks up, and you quickly agree to the proposition. Eddie stays in control until the main course is brought, and you request extra drinks as well as your desserts at the same time. The waitress gives you a slightly odd look, probably suspicious of what might be happening. But you couldn't care less. This night is about you and Venom. 

You can't help but gasp when Venom finally turns, alien skin wrapping itself in cords around Eddie's base. The toothy jaws snap closed when the switch is complete, lowering to nuzzle you and flick the long tongue against your ear.

You climb up into his lap to finish your meal, drawing a grunt of surprise and pleasure out of him when your weight rests on his sensitive genitals.

"I'll eat fast, I know you must be desperate," you whisper, pulling your dress down to let his slick tongue slip in and fondle your breasts. He's panting now, nudging you forward off of his crotch and sliding a hand down in an attempt to keep his cock from sliding out.

"No, let it out, it's ok babe," you reassure, reaching down to slide a gentle finger along the slit and earn a high pitched whine. The tip wiggles out and you scissor your fingers to part the lips of his pouch, moaning when the rest of it spills out. His black fluids are staining your dress and the seat, but who the fuck cares.

Life's too short to worry about stains.

You take him in hand, absently teasing the weepy tip as you move on to dessert. Venom's in a state of utter bliss, shuddering and squeezing you to himself while you jerk him off. The slick cock twists in your grip and oozes his warm precum, tempting you to lick some off of your fingers after a bite of the cake.

"Mmmmm, you should bottle that and sell it as icing," you joke, giggling when he barks out a possessive growl and slides a hot taloned hand up between your legs. He teases you with a claw, ripping through the soft material and leaving you bare against his touch.

"Not yet baby, you gotta be patient," you whisper, reveling in his desperation. 

"I don't want to wait," he whines, thick tentacle cock wrapping itself around your arm and using it for manual stimulation. "I've had so many wet dreams this week and Eddie wouldn't let me touch myself because I'm not trustworthy when I'm like this."

"Well then you need to call me before it gets this bad again, dinner or not. We can plan dates on other nights," you point out, withdrawing your hand and caressing his deadly jaw. 

He whimpers, squeezing you to his chest again and encouraging you to wrap your legs around his hips and your arms around his neck. Without warning, he bashes through the restaurant window (after leaving payment for the dinner and damages of course). You scream in elation, clinging to him while he runs, settled securely against his overheated body. Finally, he slows in an alleyway next to a skyscraper. 

"I was thinking...something a little more dramatic this time," he suggests, looking up at the massive spire. It's the tallest building in the city...your heart plummets into your stomach at the thought.

"Oh shit...Ven I don't know...I'm not the best with heights," you reply, uncertain.

"I understand. But I won't let you fall," he reminds, reaching to pick you back up. "Eddie and I are bonded strongly enough now that I won't turn after orgasm."

You consider, finally giving him a shy smile and wrapping yourself tightly around him again.

"Ok. I trust you."

And with that, he leaps, talons digging into the titanium supports and scaling the building as if it were the easiest thing in the world. His thick muscles flex under your grip, and you can't help but let your eyelids flutter. You can't believe this is happening. Not only does this symbiote want to mate with you, but he also wants to treat you to expensive dates.

If only human/alien relationships weren't so unheard of on this boring little planet.

You keep your eyes tightly shut until he slows, holding you tightly and settling down onto a small maintenance platform near the very top of the building. He coos gently, and you let your eyes blink open in shock. All he's ever done so far is rumble and growl and scream. But you like this new addition.

You assume that he's trying to soothe you, and it's working. You burrow into his body and finally look around, gasping sharply at the view. The entire city lies beneath you, glowing up at the heavens and showing off some of the best architecture humans have to offer. Your stomach churns and you hide your face against his chest again, nails digging into his shoulders.

"I don't know if I can do this," you whisper, and he nods.

"Do you want to go back to the apartment instead?"

"...I said I didn't know if I could, not that I can't," you say with a small smile, reaching down to slip two fingers into his pouch and help him slide back out. You groan with him at the sensation, yelping when a taloned hand digs into your thigh and hikes it up to wrap around his waist.

"I've got you," he purrs, comforting you with the soft coo while his cock slides up your thigh and nudges against your pussy.

The tip slides in unimpeded, and you throw your head back, letting a long cry of pleasure be swallowed by the wind.

"Oh, GOD, Venom!!"

"Y/N," he growls, thick tongue sliding out to creep down your shirt and stimulate your breasts once more. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Ditto," you gasp, bucking and rocking down against his hips while he sets a medium tempo, strong hands and gentle tongue touching every available expanse of your skin.

"Rougher please," you beg, and he complies, fucking into you with a vengeance until he has you screaming. You find your first orgasm quickly, scraping your nails down his indestructible skin while he purrs into the top of your head and massages your ass.

"VENOMMMMM," you yell, panting and groaning at his familiar tongue nudges into your mouth and encourages you to suck the tip. 

You suck it with abandon, wiggling roughly against his hips until he rumbles out a desperate roar and releases a gratuitous load of his signature black cum. It splatters down to the ground and he digs his talons into the building to stay upright, throwing his head back and roaring into the sky. He sinks down into a sitting position and holds you tight, staying inside you and licking your sweaty throat.

"God, Ven, you're perfect," you sob, sagging into his warmth as the cold air rips across your bodies.

"You've got it backwards," he chuckles, finally sitting up and holding you close again while he scales back down the skyscraper. 

"Let's go back to the apartment," you say, unable to help the stupid grin that's plastered across your face. 

"Would you like to spend the night? Eddie says it's ok," he offers as he rushes back to the car, stuffing both of you inside and switching back to Eddie before any cops can stop you.

You nod and giggle out a squeal as Eddie tears out of the parking lot, Venom sneaking out to put his toothy face between your legs to pass the time during the ride. Eddie is surprisingly nonchalant, giving you your privacy and not glancing over even once. Venom purrs into your clit and brings you to orgasm once more, apologizing profusely for getting anything on Eddie's passenger seat.

"It's fine hon, I've got stain remover," he laughs, finally pulling into his parking space and following you inside, wrapping a jacket around his waist to hide his blatant nudity.

Venom takes over almost as soon as the door shuts, snatching you up off your feet and flinging you down into the bed. You squeal, smacking a hand over your mouth in an attempt to keep from disturbing the neighbors. Venom purrs, grabbing multiple towels from the bathroom and covering the bed to protect it from his mess. Finally, he lowers himself down on top of you, pressing you down into the mattress until his purrs are rumbling through your entire body.

He fucks you slowly this time, taking time to find all of your sweet spots. Inside your vagina, on your body, everything. He teases your clit until you're begging him to stop; whimpering his name and moaning as you're manipulated into countless positions. 

Finally, he slows, letting your exhausted form flop down the mattress. He sighs, rolling off to the side and letting you cuddle up to him.

"Was...was it good?" he asks in curiosity. "I was hasty last time, I know," he rumbles sheepishly.

You grin into his broad chest, helping his thinning cock back into its pouch.

"It was amazing, EVERYTHING was amazing," you praise, and he purrs in satisfaction.

"I um...I had Eddie buy an extra toothbrush for you, just in case you wanted to keep doing this," he says, looking embarrassed and unsure. If such a face CAN look embarrassed and unsure, anyway.

"That was thoughtful, I'd love that," you whisper, nuzzling back into him while he hands you the tv remote and tries not to jab you with a talon or tooth. 

He holds you until you fall asleep, tucking you in to change back into Eddie for his nightly routine. Eddie brushes his teeth and relieves himself in silence, blinking while Venom piles towels into a single lump for washing later on.

"So...you really seem to like her," Eddie says, tugging a tank top and boxers on.

"Yes, I do. But I didn't ask enough about her interests," Venom worries, nibbling on and snipping off a stray strand of Eddie's hair.

"You know, if it ever turns into something else...you don't have to worry about me not being ok with it. Because I am. We'd figure it out," Eddie says quietly. 

"Thanks, Eddie," Venom returns, nuzzling his host's chin as he slips into bed, careful not to wake you.

Venom falls asleep draped across your chest. Eddie snores, and Venom wheezes. To most people, it would be annoying. 

But to you, it's comforting.


End file.
